World Tour - OS
by Floridianna
Summary: Edward et Isabella partent à la découverte de l'Asie pour leur voyage de noce.


**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Et une petite OS pour m'amuser et me lancer dans une courte histoire. Il s'agit de mon premier mais comme mon cerveau s'amuse à me donner de l'inspiration dans tout et n'importe quoi, je me sens obligée de céder (encore) et d'écrire. Cependant, comme indiqué dans le titre, il s'agit d'une OS. Il n'y aura donc pas de suite possible (sauf si mon cerveau en décide autrement).

Toute l'histoire a été entièrement corrigée par Lotirelle.

Statut de l'histoire : Complète **\- OS**

A lire aussi : La vengeance d'une Criminelle **&** Arrête-moi **&** The Queen.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec :D

* * *

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)us plaira **:D**

* * *

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage à la fin de votre lecture, ça me fera toujours plaisir :D_

* * *

 **WORLD TOUR - OS**

\- Edward ! appelai-je, tentant d'attirer l'attention de mon mari.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de faire le tour du monde en guise de voyage de noce ? Ah oui, parce qu'en me proposant cela, Edward avait su me faire céder en me faisant l'amour comme un Dieu.

Je n'étais pas contre visiter les pays du monde. Au contraire, j'adorais apprendre les cultures différentes et m'éloigner un peu du stress de la ville. Le seul hic était que mon cher mari, aventurier dans l'âme, ne connaissait pas le mot pause. Il était sportif et je m'en étais rendue compte dès le premier jour où nous avions couché ensemble et honnêtement, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Sauf qu'à côté de lui, le sport et moi, nous n'étions clairement pas amis.

\- Edward ! insistai-je, espérant qu'il m'entendît enfin.

Mais cet idiot était en train de marcher - tout comme moi d'ailleurs - le long d'une route déserte et ne semblait pas être partant pour m'écouter. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais même oublié dans quel pays nous nous trouvions. Je savais que nous étions en Asie mais en revanche, mon cerveau refusait de me donner le lieu exact.

\- Edward ! Ta femme a mal aux pieds !

Il m'énervait ! Il était beau, il était mon mari et je l'aimais mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Mes deux amies, Alice et Rosalie, m'avaient souvent dit qu'avoir un conjoint aventurier ne serait pas facile tous les jours parce qu'il ne voudrait jamais se poser tranquillement dans son canapé. Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté ce genre de propos car j'avais adoré lorsqu'il m'avait emmené visiter le Grand Canyon ou bien lorsque nous avions fait une randonnée aux pieds des Montagnes Rocheuses.

Et aujourd'hui, nous voilà mariés. J'avais eu le droit à une demande en mariage hautement originale puisqu'il s'était agenouillé en plein milieu du plateau du Colorado, non loin du Grand Canyon. Il ne faisait pas très chaud ce jour-là et je me rappelais que je portais une veste lui appartenant - j'étais plus frileuse que lui. J'avais été tellement surprise et lui, avait été tellement beau avec ses yeux verts pétillant et son sourire mi-crispé de peur que je refusasse, mi- heureux d'avoir enfin sauté le pas. Lui dire non ? Impossible, je l'aimais mon aventurier de petit-ami. Nous avions dû attendre un an pour nous marier mais peu importe, nous nous étions passé la bague au doigt et nous nous étions unis devant nos familles et nos amis pour le grand bonheur de mes parents et le malheur des siens.

Maintenant que j'y repensais, nous étions peut-être au Népal.

Bref, là n'était pas la question. Je souhaitais juste que mon mari m'écoutât enfin. Il me vint une idée et je supposais que lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que je ne le suivais plus, il s'arrêterait peut-être. Je disais bien, peut-être. Je me méfiais toujours avec lui parce qu'il me faisait souvent le coup quand il était concentré sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Malheureusement, je ne faisais jamais pas partie de ce dernier dans ce genre de situation et c'en était presque exaspérant.

\- Puisque c'est ça, je m'arrête ! dis-je en m'asseyant sur un rocher.

Je savais que ce n'était pas très puéril d'agir comme une enfant mais franchement, je préférais le prévenir de mon arrêt soudain au risque qu'il me laissât seule dans ce désert. Je savais qu'il avait pour intention de nous emmener dans une des villes importantes du pays mais pour le moment, je ne voyais aucune habitation autour de nous. Étions-nous perdus ? Si c'était le cas, Edward prévoyait toujours un kit de secours composé d'une tente, d'un sac de couchage pour deux - nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre lorsque nous dormions - et de quoi faire à manger. Nous ne l'avions pas encore utilisé jusque là puisque nous avions toujours trouvé une petite famille sympa qui acceptait de nous accueillir donc, j'espérais que nous arriverons bientôt.

Cela dit, la plupart du temps, nous dormions chez des familles pauvres et les chambres ne se présentaient pas comme chez nous, aux États-Unis. Ils dormaient tous ensemble dans la même pièce. Le plus souvent, nous avions été contraints de ne pas trop nous toucher et la frustration avait été assez intense. Mais étonnamment, nous n'étions pas en manque ce qui était étonnant venant d'un couple sexuellement actif.

\- Bébé ! m'interpela-t-il en se retournant pour me regarder.

Ah, s'était-il rendu compte de mes vaines tentatives pour l'appeler ou avait-t-il quelque chose à me montrer ? Mon instinct me poussât à être du côté de la deuxième raison. Je le connaissais. Après, je ne l'avais pas épousé aveuglément. Je savais avec quel homme je partageais plus de deux ans de relation.

Je me levais de ma place et me dirigeais vers lui. Une fois arrivée, il passa son bras derrière mon dos, me rapprocha de lui, déposa un baiser sur mon front me faisant oublier ce pourquoi j'étais agacée. Il y arrivait toujours de toute manière ...

\- Regardes toutes ces rizières, dit-il en montrant du doigt la culture principale des népalais.

Au lieu de regarder les rizières, j'admirais son profil, son sourire et ses yeux brillants d'excitation. C'était en partie pour cela que je l'aimais. Sa passion du voyage et de l'aventure m'avait fait littéralement craquer devant cet homme aussi beau que David Beckham.

Bon d'accord, David Beckham le battait quand même mais juste un tout petit peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Je me souvenais de ce jour où j'avais rencontré ses parents pour la première fois. Sa mère ne m'avait pas appréciée et d'ailleurs, elle ne m'appréciait toujours pas. Son père aussi, il me semblait. Cette dernière m'avait demandé si j'étais prête à accepter ce qu'il était et franchement, j'étais encore prête à subir tous ses voyages et à le suivre partout où il voulait aller car moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup partir à l'étranger pour que l'on m'oubliât quelques jours. La différence était que j'étais plus faignante que lui mais que je n'étais nullement embêtée pour partir à l'aventure.

Je n'avais jamais compris les raisons pour lesquels ses parents ne m'aimaient pas et franchement, je m'en fichais un peu. Cependant, au fil des repas familiaux où nous devions nous rendre chaque premier dimanche du mois, j'avais fini par comprendre que son côté aventurier les avait toujours dérangé. Ils trouvaient cela immature et pensaient qu'il gâchait son avenir professionnel alors qu'en réalité, ils savaient parfaitement que son entreprise marchait très bien. De là était venu l'excuse du temps qu'il perdait à trouver une femme et avoir des enfants. J'avais été présente ce jour-là et comme ils ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur, leur remarque ne m'avait en aucun cas étonnée. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Edward avait mis les barrières très haut pour les empêcher de m'insulter et de dire d'autres paroles pouvant me blesser. Et depuis qu'ils avaient su que j'étais à ses côtés, que j'aimais le suivre un peu partout dans chacune de ses aventures, cela avait augmenté leur animosité envers moi.

Mais s'ils savaient à quel point je m'en foutais ! C'est leur fils que j'aimais pas eux !

\- C'est magnifique, chéri, dis-je, admirant à mon tour ce paysage qui s'offrait à nous.

Malgré la fatigue, malgré les kilomètres que nous avions faits depuis la ville de Okhaldhanga à Biratnagar, le résultat était époustouflant. Edward me montra des femmes et des enfants dans les champs en train de cultiver le riz et me fit part de ce qu'il avait appris dans le livre qu'il s'était acheté à propos de ce pays, juste avant de partir.

En effet, après avoir accepté de partir faire le tour de l'Asie pour notre voyage de noce, Edward avait acheté tous les livres sur tous les pays où il souhaitait s'aventurer. Parmi nos maigres bagages, il y avait un livre sur l'Inde, la Chine, le Bangladesh, la Thaïlande, le Myanmar, le Viêt-Nam, la Corée du Sud et le Japon. Il préférait se renseigner et ainsi, pouvoir s'adapter plus facilement à la culture des habitants. Grâce à cela, nous étions toujours très bien reçus. Cependant, nous n'étions mariés que depuis une semaine. Autrement dit, le Népal était le premier pays que nous visitions. Nous avions donc encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver au Japon.

Le principal pays que mon mari souhaitait visiter. Il en rêvait même. Néanmoins, nous nous attendions à ne pas avoir le temps d'arriver là-bas car notre voyage de noces ne durait que trois mois et je crois même qu'il serait prêt à partir en dépression pour ce genre de détail. C'est pour cela que j'avais osé le pas et malgré le risque, j'avais réservé une semaine à Tokyo pour finaliser notre road trip asiatique. Mais ça, il l'ignorait totalement. Je voulais lui en faire la surprise. Il fallait juste que je croisasse les doigts pour que nous arrivions à temps.

\- Tu savais que le pays n'a que vingt pour cent de terres cultivables ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais, répondis-je en souriant, fière qu'il me fît part de son savoir.

\- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas assez à manger pour les habitants alors ils sont obligés de couper les arbres pour faire leurs plantations. Sauf que la déforestation a aussi des conséquences sur la faune et la flore de la jungle.

Je l'admirais tellement lorsqu'il me racontait ce genre de chose. Il pouvait me parler des heures et des heures d'un pays car j'étais toujours pendue à ses lèvres. Grâce à lui, je connaissais l'histoire de beaucoup de pays ainsi que le comportement de certains animaux. Surtout le tigre. Il adorait ce félin qu'il trouvait si fort et majestueux. J'étais, à mon tour, tombée amoureuse de cet animal à cause de lui.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

\- Le pays est en forme de trapèze et ...

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, chéri.

\- Au moins, j'ai la preuve que tu m'écoutes.

Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis en souriant. Je désirais ardemment l'embrasser mais je préférais attendre qu'il eût terminé son cours de géographie avant de capturer ses lèvres sous les miennes.

\- Le Népal est une région soumise aux séismes. Il y en a eu deux l'année dernière, tu t'en souviens ?

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse, me souvenant parfaitement de ces deux séismes arrivés presque à un mois d'intervalle.

\- Le deuxième séisme s'est fait sentir jusqu'à New Dehli, en Inde. Il y a eu moins de morts que le premier mais ça, tu le sais déjà vu que nous avons envoyé des dons pour les deux.

L'idée des dons était venue de moi. En tant que juriste, je gagnais bien ma vie et lui, en tant qu'avocat - inutile d'expliquer comment nous nous étions rencontrés - ne pouvait pas se plaindre de son salaire. Je lui avais donc fait part de mes activités de bénévolat et il m'avait aidée à faire des dons dans différentes associations. Le Népal avait été le premier pays pour lequel il s'était mobilisé.

\- Les séismes sont liés à la plaque indienne qui se trouve sous la plaque eurasienne ce qui était aussi à l'origine de l'élévation de l'Himalaya. Le Népal est aussi un pays pauvre dont chaque habitant gagne trois cent quarante dollars par mois. Il y a trois climats différents : le subtropical au sud du pays, là où nous nous trouvons, le tempéré au centre et le froid et sec vers les grandes montagnes.

\- Et sinon, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Biratnagar ?

Cette ville n'était vraiment pas facile à prononcer.

\- Hum, dit-il en sortant sa carte, alors nous sommes juste ici. Entre Okhaldhanga et Rajbiraj. Nous sommes encore loin de Biratnagar.

Je me penchais sur la carte pour comprendre son explication. La vache ! J'ai l'impression que l'on n'avait même pas marché ! Et pourtant, mes jambes s'en souvenaient, elles ...

\- Mais il commence à faire nuit donc je propose qu'on monte la tente, qu'on mange et qu'on dorme. Qu'en penses-tu ? dit-il en repliant la carte pour la ranger dans son sac à dos.

\- Tant que j'ai la possibilité de récupérer des forces, je ne suis pas contre, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Un jour, tu auras des jambes aussi solides que les miennes.

\- Cela fait deux ans que tu m'emmènes crapahuter un peu partout et je trouve que je me suis quand même améliorée. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Il y a une légère amélioration, en effet, confirma-t-il en pinçant mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Vais-je pouvoir enfin profiter d'une seconde lune de miel ?

\- C'est à voir..., murmura-t-il en touchant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Depuis quand nous ne nous étions pas embrassés ? Ah oui, depuis deux heures. L'avantage des voyages comme celui-ci, était que nous ne passions pas notre temps à nous tripoter mais lorsque nous avions l'occasion de nous retrouver, nos rapports étaient mille fois mieux que les classiques car le manque de l'autre se faisait sentir et c'était tellement bon. Du coup, ce soir, je savais que mon mari n'allait pas se priver en matière de sexe. Il disait adorer vénérer mon corps et me faire l'amour comme une reine alors je ne pouvais pas me plaindre !

Sauf que j'étais bien plus qu'une reine comblée après l'orgasme. Il était impossible que Cléopâtre fût dans le même état que moi après que César s'était occupé d'elle. Bref, je m'égarais là ...

\- C'est à voir quoi ?

\- Si tu es capable de monter la tente sans difficulté.

\- Un défi, Cullen ? Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà fait du camping avec mes parents. Donc je vais monter la tente, dis-je en m'emparant de celle-ci qui était pliée dans son sac à dos, et ensuite, tu me feras l'amour pour me féliciter de mon exploit, d'accord ?

\- Hum, hum, on verra bien, dit-il moqueur. Mais d'abord, occupons-nous de trouver un emplacement vers un coin d'eau que l'on puisse se laver, ajouta-t-il en me prenant la tente des mains pour la remettre dans son sac.

Il s'empara ensuite de ma main et m'entraîna à marcher pendant une bonne demi-heure où nous trouvâmes enfin un coin d'eau. Edward et d'après sa fidèle carte, me disait que nous étions devant la rivière Sun Kosi R. Ce dernier se rinça et me laissa installer la tente. Chose qui n'était pas du tout compliquée. En revanche, lorsqu'il revint torse nu, les gouttelettes d'eau se baladant sur sa peau et les cheveux en bataille, me déstabilisa totalement. Je me raclais la gorge pour revenir au moment présent et plantai la dernière sardine comme si de rien n'était.

Il faisait chaud !

Déjà, que nous étions dans la région la plus chaude du pays et même si la température se rafraîchissait la nuit, la vue du corps sculpté de mon mari permis à mon corps de se réchauffer naturellement.

Je me sentis rougir alors pour ne pas qu'il s'en rendît compte, j'installais les matelas à l'intérieur où je m'allongeais quelques minutes sur le ventre. Grossière erreur car je ne me sentais plus capable de me relever tellement être dans cette position me fit un bien fou.

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Hum, j'rrive, marmonnai-je en me levant difficilement.

Non, il ne fallait pas que la fatigue prît le dessus sur mon corps parce que ce dernier avait incroyablement envie de se faire stimuler par les mains expertes de l'homme qui était en train de faire cuir notre repas du soir.

Il me donna mon assiette en métal et ma cuillère en bois. Puisque nous voyagions en pleine nature, nous devions laisser aucune ordure. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune poubelle mise à disposition et ce n'était pas si mal ainsi.

\- Tu veux du riz ?

\- Oh, c'est le plat que t'a préparé la vieille femme d'hier ?

\- Oui, elle m'a proposé de garder les restes. J'ai refusé plusieurs fois et j'ai voulu m'assurer qu'elle avait encore à manger pour elle et sa famille avant d'accepter son offrande.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Mais du coup, comment s'appelle ce plat ?

\- Le dal bhat. Du riz avec des lentilles rouges, du poulet et une sauce épicée. J'ai vu dans le livre que les népalais le consomment durant les deux périodes de repas et qu'il est souvent considéré comme leur plat unique, répondit-il en me servant.

Je ne risquais pas de mourir sans culture avec un mari comme lui !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête chérie, un jour, tu te feras aux plats épicés, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Toi, tu manges de la harissa depuis que tu es petit.

\- Je n'y peux rien si mon frère mettait de la harissa dans mes corn flakes. Je me faisais tout le temps avoir.

Emmett était le frère de mon mari et donc, mon beau-frère. Il était très gentil mais pouvait être très lourd à cause de ses blagues enfantines. Ce dernier avait adoré faire manger de la harissa à son frère et résultat des courses, il ne craignait plus les plats épicés tandis que moi, je ne pouvais même pas manger la pointe d'un piment. Impossible.

\- Ton frère était cinglé.

\- Il l'est toujours, je te le rappelle.

Je lui souris puis me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Notre petit rituel avant de manger. Je dégustais notre repas et mangeais avec difficulté le riz épicé. J'aurais très bien pu le donner à mon mari mais j'avais moi aussi, besoin de prendre des forces et au bout de deux-trois bouchées, je commençais à m'habituer un peu.

\- Après le Népal, on va en Inde ? demandai-je en avalant ma dernière bouchée de riz.

\- C'est exact sauf que l'on va simplement passer rapidement pour aller au Bangladesh, dit-il en posant son assiette sur le sol.

\- J'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Inde, me confiai-je en souriant. Et je suis sûre que le Bangladesh me plaira autant que le Népal, continuai-je en imitant son geste avec mon assiette.

Edward me regarda avec fierté. Lorsque nous étions partis pour visiter le Grand Canyon, il m'avait avoué que j'étais la première femme qui se laissait emmener partout. Ses ex petites-amies ne bougeaient jamais du canapé ou alors, elles préféraient passer leurs journées à refaire leurs ongles. Il était souvent parti seul à l'aventure.

Bon, j'aimais moi aussi me reposer de temps en temps, prendre soin de mon corps et faire en sorte de lui plaire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais il était vrai que je ne refusais jamais quand il me demandait de partir faire une petite escapade dans un lieu quelconque. Lorsqu'il m'avait confié cela en affichant une petite moue triste, j'ai alors compris que mon mari avait horreur de rester seul.

\- Et ensuite ...

\- Ensuite tais-toi, lui ordonnai-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

Geste qui n'était pas passé par mon filtre. Résultat, je me retrouvais à califourchon lui, ses mains sur mes hanches et ses lèvres prisonnières des miennes. Mes mains étaient plaquées contre son torse nu, désireuse de sentir la fermeté de ses muscles sous mes paumes.

\- Trop pressée Madame Cullen ?

\- Te trimballer comme ça ne pouvait pas m'aider à résister.

\- Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dans la tente. Je m'occupe de tout ranger et je viens vous rejoindre.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres, impatiente qu'il vînt me rejoindre. Je me remis à ma place initiale et entrai dans notre tente pour l'attendre sagement. Je m'étais proposée pour l'aider mais monsieur insistait pour le faire seul alors je n'allais pas rechigner plus longtemps. J'en profitais pour aller me rincer à la rivière, le prévenant de mon absence au passage. Il valait mieux que chacun sût où l'autre se trouvait par simple mesure de sécurité.

A peine eus-je le temps de me sortir de l'eau - complètement nue - qu'Edward me prit sur son épaule et me transporta ainsi jusqu'à notre lit improvisé.

\- Chéri, mes vêtements sont au bord de la rivière, indiquai-je alors qu'il venait m'allonger sur notre matelas gonflable.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Puis il s'absenta et revint rapidement. Il étendit mes pauvres habits sur le toit de la tente et entra à l'intérieur de celle-ci avant de la fermer.

Maintenant, il était tout à moi.

Ses pupilles dilatées, son sourire arrogant et son érection qui tendait son short m'indiquaient que la soirée allait être torride. J'avais déjà chaud alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit commençait peu à peu à s'installer.

Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes avec empressement tel un aimant. Sa langue vint cajoler et se nouer à la mienne. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement qui était enfoui dans ma gorge depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Je l'aimais. J'aimais cet homme qui s'apprêtait à me faire l'amour. Pourtant, nos deux métiers auraient pu nous freiner et j'avais été surprise de savoir que l'un des avocats les plus réputés de San Francisco était un aventurier dans l'âme. Quand il travaillait, il était différent et très professionnel. Il avait ouvert son entreprise d'avocats un an avant notre rencontre. Tout le monde était impressionné par son professionnalisme mais avait peur de se confronter à ce patron autoritaire et froid. Quand je l'avais rencontré par hasard dans le hall d'un tribunal, nous nous étions disputés suite à un désaccord. Nous nous étions détestés pour cacher notre attirance réciproque et lors d'une soirée pour féliciter la réussite d'un procès, il m'avait provoquée, je l'avais provoqué et nous avions fini par coucher ensemble.

\- Je t'ai perdue, intervint-il d'un ton rauque totalement excitant.

Il savait que j'aimais lorsqu'il parlait ainsi et bien qu'il m'avouait ne pas être capable de le contrôler dans certains moment, il s'amusait à l'utiliser pour me donner des ordres lors de nos ébats et cela aidait ma libido à se concentrer à cent pour cent sur le plaisir qu'il allait me procurer.

\- Je pensais à notre première fois, répondis-je en passant mes mains sur son torse.

Il plongea dans mon cou pour l'embrasser, le sucer, le mordre avant de relever sa tête pour me regarder.

\- Je peux te la faire revivre si tu le souhaites.

\- Hum ... je ne sais pas ... Je préfèrerais que tu me prennes avec originalité.

\- Originalité ? Je trouve que le faire dans une tente est déjà original, non ?

\- Mais rien ne t'empêche de rajouter quelque chose de plus original ...

Ma voix se voulait séductrice et provocante. J'aimais trop l'entendre grogner par la suite alors je recommençais encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il finît par me céder.

\- Si je te prends dans cette tente et que je le fais ensuite sur un des rochers de la rivière, juste à côté de la cascade ce sera assez original pour toi ? me proposa-t-il en s'agenouillant pour me regarder. En tout cas, il y a cette partie-là qui a déjà hâte que nous passions à l'action..., ajouta-t-il passant sa main sur mon intimité.

J'ondulais des hanches, lui faisant comprendre que j'aimais sa délicieuse attention bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le savoir. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour l'intimer à augmenter sa caresse. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Tant que notre lune de miel n'était pas le seul rapport de notre voyage de noce, j'étais comblée.

Comment s'était passée notre lune de miel ? Étant donné que nous avions prévu de nous envoler pour l'Asie le lendemain de notre mariage, nous nous étions réservé une chambre d'hôtel dans un Hilton et mon dieu, tout avait été fantastiquement bon et sensuel.

\- Hum, ouais je vais m'y prendre de cette manière, conclut-il en tirant d'un coup sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Par contre, je ne peux pas utiliser de capote puisque nous ne pouvons pas les jeter dans une poubelle ce n'est pas grave ?

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Je pourrais très bien prendre la pilule sauf que ces conneries me rendaient atrocement malade et ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir utilisé plusieurs. A force des rendez-vous répétitifs chez le médecin et le gynécologue, nous avions fini par conclure que seul le préservatif nous servirait de contraceptif. Et puis j'avais opté pour un stérilet qui était beaucoup plus rassurant pour des gens comme nous qui n'étions pas prêts pour avoir un enfant.

Edward ne se voyait pas être père et moi, je ne voyais pas être mère. La grossesse, les couches, l'éducation et tout ce qui suivait me faisaient atrocement flipper. Je préférais continuer ma découverte du monde dans les bras de mon mari avant de me poser et de fonder ma famille. A vingt-six ans - lui avait trois ans de plus que moi - j'estimais que j'étais encore jeune pour être maman.

Concernant l'absence de préservatif, Edward préférait avoir mon consentement pour me faire l'amour sans protection. C'était rare car nous préférions être prévenants. Ce soir, était une exception car nous ne pouvions pas nous trimballer avec une capote pleine pendant notre randonnée de demain. Nous jetions nos ordures au fur et à mesure dès lors que nous trouvions une poubelle mais comme la plupart du temps nous dormions chez l'habitant, nous n'avions pas cette contrainte-là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en posant mon pied contre son érection encore cachée. Maintenant, débarrasse-toi de cette chose, ordonnai-je, impatiente.

Je consumais sur place alors s'il continuait à me faire languir, il y avait de grande chance que je finisse comme un vulgaire tas de cendre. Bon, pas à ce point-là mais j'étais sur le bon chemin pour le moment !

\- Ma femme serait-elle impatiente ? demanda-t-elle en entrant un doigt en moi.

Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir juré mais là, je ne peux pas penser autre chose.

\- Dépêche-toi, j'ai chaud !

Cette tente se transformait en un four ambulant !

Un autre point à éclaircir ... Edward aimait me taquiner mais il adorait par-dessus tout me faire languir ce qui avait le don de m'agacer et il le savait. Mon mari aimait me torturer avec le plaisir et il était doué ! Trop doué pour mon propre bien.

\- Chéri, si tu ne te dépêches pas, je me charge de la suite.

Ma menace n'était peut-être pas hyper géniale mais cela fonctionnait toujours chez lui étant donné qu'il préférait prendre le contrôle sur nos rapports. Moi aussi, je savais être persuasive et pour preuve, il venait de me retourner sur le ventre et de m'intimer à me mettre à quatre pattes pour enfin aller plus loin que ses caresses délicieusement intimes.

Je l'entendis retirer son short puis son boxer avant de presser son érection contre mes fesses. Je cambrais mon dos sous cette sensation que je connaissais si bien. Il me le faisait à chaque fois avant de prendre possession de mon corps. Mais pour le moment, il continuait de taquiner mon entrée puis d'un coup, s'enfonça en moi, nous faisant tous les deux gémir.

Sachant pertinemment que je m'écroulais à chaque fois lorsqu'il me prenait dans cette position que j'adorais, il me maintint fermement mes hanches et entama ses coups de reins plus ou moins brutaux les uns que les autres. Je savais que la douceur viendrait après mais pour l'instant, je savourais sa bestialité.

La position dans son ensemble n'était pas très confortable à cause de mes genoux qui frottaient durement contre le matelas et je savais dorénavant qu'ils deviendraient rouge mais peu importait, mon plaisir passait avant la douleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais qu'il me prît ainsi.

Désireux de rendre notre étreinte plus intense, il m'aida à me relever sur mes genoux sans pour autant stopper ses mouvements. Ses mains sur mon ventre, les miennes sur les siennes, sa bouche dans mon cou, ma tête sur son épaule, tout était absolument parfait. Puis sa main droite descendit jusqu'à mon clitoris et le pinça entre son pouce et son index faisant augmenter mon gémissement et mon plaisir au passage. Il connaissait mon corps. Il savait comme s'y prendre pour m'emmener au-delà du septième ciel.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver à grand galop, je me remis en position initiale pour anticiper mon foudroiement sur place. Je me cambrais un maximum, plaçais mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et laissais Edward me pilonner sauvagement. Puis, il se pencha sur moi, ralentissant un peu la cadence et reprit ses caresses sur mon bouton rose. Il était proche et comme d'habitude, il voulait que je vinsse en même temps que lui. Notre petit rituel lors de nos ébats amoureux.

\- Jouis pour moi, bébé, m'incita-t-il en entrant un doigt en moi tout en pinçant mon clitoris.

Ses coups de reins ne stoppèrent que lorsque l'orgasme me foudroya à coup de spasmes aussi dévastateurs les uns que les autres. Il me suivit de près. J'hurlais son prénom et m'étalais comme une crêpe contre le matelas, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Une chose était sûre, mes ex-amants n'avaient rien à lui envier. J'avais eu d'ailleurs mon premier vrai orgasme avec mon mari qui m'avait fait grimper aux rideaux. Et depuis, la satisfaction se lisait facilement sur mon visage.

Vint le moment de douceur que j'appréciais tout autant que lorsque nos corps étaient unis. Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi le fait qu'Edward préférait me faire un cunni après l'orgasme puis un jour, après lui avoir posé la question, il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait admirer mon intimité palpiter sous ses doigts et sa langue. Et maintenant que j'avais l'habitude, j'attendais avec impatience qu'il s'occupât de moi de cette manière.

Il me retourna sur le dos, déposa une myriade de baiser de mon cou à mon bas-ventre avant de s'attarder sur mon intimité. Il l'embrassa, joua avec mon clitoris en le taquinant avec ses dents. Pour lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur angle, je plaçais ma jambe droite sur son épaule et fourrageais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ce fut de cette manière qu'il m'offrit un autre orgasme moins dévastateur mais tout autant délicieux que le précédent.

Et notre nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

Il voulu réaliser sa promesse en m'emmenant dans la rivière mais celle-ci avait refroidi alors nous étions retournés à l'intérieur de la tente. Quand je disais que ne pas faire l'amour pendant plusieurs jours nous permettait de nous retrouver de manière plus explosive, je ne mentais pas. Je ne mentais jamais lorsque je parlais de nos rapports avec mes deux amies d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais transpirante et collante. Le problème des tentes lorsque nous dormions dans un lieu chaud et humide. Je m'étirais contre le corps nu et bouillant de mon mari puis retirai le vulgaire drap qui nous servait de couverture d'un geste sec. Edward grogna au passage tandis que je m'agenouillais tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, admirative face à autant de beauté masculine.

Mon dieu ... j'avais encore du mal à réaliser la chance que j'avais d'avoir un homme aussi beau à mes côtés.

Quand deux de ses ex étaient venue me voir - ouais, elles ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié ces connasses - alors que je me trouvais seule - j'avais direct compris qu'elles n'osaient pas affronter mon homme en agissant ainsi - pour me dire que mes imperfections étaient flagrantes à côtés des leurs. Et c'est vrai, elles étaient très jolies.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas énormément confiance en moi alors, je vous laissais imaginer ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête. Leurs mots m'avaient littéralement blessée et je m'étais remise en question. J'avais cherché à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez moi et je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même. Edward n'était que mon petit-ami et avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui expliquer les raisons de mon éloignement qu'il m'avait fait l'amour en bénissant chaque partie de mon corps. Depuis, j'avais compris qu'en plus de m'aimer, mon chéri me trouvait belle.

\- Tu devrais être plus discrète lorsque tu me mates, marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie, son bras cachant ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me cacher ? Je mate mon mari quand je veux, où je veux et à n'importe quelle heure.

Il releva son bras, ouvrit ses yeux et arqua un sourcil tout en souriant. Je fondais littéralement et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir comme une écrevisse. Foutues rougeurs !

\- Et puis, toi aussi tu me mates, repris-je en souriant.

\- Tu es nue devant moi, comment veux-tu que je regarde autre chose que ce corps de déesse ?

\- De déesse..., soufflai-je en en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Je n'avais toujours pas l'habitude de l'entendre me dire ce genre de compliment et mes rougeurs montraient bien ma gêne.

\- Bébé, dit-il en s'asseyant en remettant le drap sur ses jambes pour cacher son érection matinale, quoi que tu penses, quoi qu'il se passe dans cette jolie tête, tu es ma déesse, ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Pour lui répondre, je souriais et l'embrassais chastement. Un baiser qui semblait être trop chaste pour mon mari qui m'incita à me placer sur lui. Il emprisonna mes hanches sous ses mains possessives. Quant aux miennes, elles étaient plaquées sur son torse musclé. Nos lèvres étaient liées entre elles et nos langues se bataillèrent longuement avant qu'il ne décidât de retirer le drap qui était devenu un rempart entre nous, vérifia si j'étais prête à le recevoir et m'aida à m'empaler sur lui.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

\- Bonjour mon pervers de mari, répondis-je en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents tandis qu'il entamait ses délicieux coups de reins.

Contrairement à hier soir, il était plus doux mais continua d'être taquin en mordillant et malaxant mes seins faisant augmenter mes gémissements au passage. J'embrassais son cou tout en humant son parfum naturel mélangé avec l'odeur de la transpiration. C'est ainsi que nous fîmes l'amour et nous nous offrîmes un orgasme chacun avant d'aller nous rincer dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière.

Nous nous habillâmes de nos habits de la veille. Nous avions bien entendu d'autres tenues mais pas non plus un placard immense. Nous faisons un road trip asiatique en marchant. Nous n'avions rien pour transporter tous nos habits et autres produits qui rappelleraient notre confort de l'occident. Nous avions pris le strict nécessaire et cela nous allait parfaitement.

C'était pour cela que mes amies avaient fait une tête d'enterrement lorsque j'avais préparé mon sac de randonnée avec elles et m'avaient dit qu'elles ne pourraient jamais faire la même chose que moi, trop concentrées pour conserver leur apparence. D'ailleurs, j'étais pareille qu'elle lorsque je ne voyageais pas avec Edward et je prenais soin de moi dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

\- Tu es prête ? me demanda mon mari, déjà prêt à partir.

\- Attends, je vais faire pipi ! dis-je en allant cacher derrière un arbre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'occupa de remplir nos trois gourdes d'eau et attendit sagement sur le bord de la route que je revinsse vers lui. Je me dépêchais donc de faire pipi et allais le rejoindre en courant. Il me tendit sa main et je m'en emparais sans hésitation. Je plaçais correctement ma casquette sur la tête et c'est ainsi que nous reprîmes notre marche vers Rajbiraj.

La jungle était un lieu que j'admirais particulièrement. Si je n'étais pas avec Edward, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de voyager seule. J'avais besoin que l'on me guidât pour ne pas me perdre et mon mari savait parfaitement jouer ce rôle.

Notre vie se résumait à cela : voyager pour découvrir le monde qui nous entourait et nous continuer de nous aimer passionnément.

J'avais épousé un homme aventurier avide de découverte et aujourd'hui, il avait fait de moi son aventurière et j'aimais vivre ce genre de vie. Au jour le jour, sans se soucier de l'avenir.

Un jour, nous trouverions le courage de nous poser, d'avoir des enfants et vieillir ensemble. Mais pour le moment, nous avions encore toute la vie devant nous.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Il s'agit de ma première OS donc soyez indulgent ;)_

 **Cela dit, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous me laisserez vos plus belles reviews !**

 _Laissez une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours plaisant pour un auteur qui a passé du temps à écrire un texte pour vous le faire partager :)_

 _Maintenant,_ **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _Sinon, je ne pense pas écrire une suite de cette histoire. Il s'agissait juste d'une OS sympathique rien de plus et de toute manière, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire une histoire avec plus de dix chapitres._

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)us plaira **:D**


End file.
